Mewtwo Too
by Ryu the Weredragon
Summary: Ash Ketchem reunites with his elder brother in Johto, but an encounter with some pesky foes causes a great change, and great revalations. A Transformation story with some AAML. Please R&R. Updated, and Genre & Rating Changed.
1. Brother, my Brother

Mewtwo Too  
By Ryu the Weredragon  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon... If I did, this wouldn't be a Fanfic, and it would be (with slight modifications) a part of the series. But, I don't own Pokémon. The very nice and rich people at Nintendo do. As well as GameFreak, and only in America, Viz Communications and Warner Bros.  
  
Timeline: The Episode "Address Unown", has just concluded.  
  
"Normal Speech"  
_Thinking  
_{Pokémon Translations}  
"{Psychic Pokémon Speech}" (I.E. Mewtwo and Slowking)  
_"Unknown" _Will be revealed as the story goes on.  
_"{Unknown}"_ Will be revealed as the story goes on.

  
Ages:   
Ash Ketchem: 13  
Misty Yawa: 14  
Brock Stone: 18  
Alex Ketchum: 17  
  
AN: Altered how Alex looks yet again, and made the chapter a bit more clear on some things - except the winner of Pikachu Vs. Pikablue at the end. That's supposed to make you wonder.  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Part 1: Brother, my Brother  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock were still lost in the forest. Near Mt. Silver. They were still intent on returning Larvitar to it's mother, and then going to the Silver conference.  
  
"Brock, you REALLY need to learn how to read a map," Misty shouted at the squinty one.  
  
Suddenly, a Teenage Boy accidently bumped into Ash and Misty. "Whoops! Sorry about that...", the teen said. Then he noticed Ash. "Ash? Is that you?".  
  
"Yeah, I'm Ash. Who are...?", Ash started to ask as he looked at the stranger. The stranger looked a few years older than Ash, and his hair was somewhat different than Ash's, and his Eyes were blue. Otherwise, he looked VERY Much like Ash. He had a white cap with a P and an M on it, with a Pikachu tail, and he was wearing a white trench coat. Ash NOW recognized him. "Alex. It's been a long time. Big Brother."  
  
"BIG BROTHER!? Ash Ketchem, you never told us you had a brother!!! And your mother treats you like an only child!", Misty screamed.  
  
"Why would he need to? Unless your his girlfriend, there was absolutely NO reason for him to tell you," Alex said to Misty, "besides, I left a few years ago to start my Pokémon Journey! She treats him like the only son she gets to SEE," Then Alex mentally added, _Plus, she more than likely thinks I'm dead._  
  
"Oh, I see," Brock said, nodding.  
  
"Say, Alex. It's been a long time... How about a Pokémon Battle?", Ash asked.  
  
Misty sighed, "Ash Ketchem, is that all you think about!?", Misty said, upset that Ash ruined the moment. She needed something else to say so he wouldn't get what he meant, so she quickly added, "Like paying for my bike for instance!!"  
  
Alex cocked an eyebrow. _A bike? Hmm… Nope, definitely more than just a bike…   
_________________

{Heh. This ought to be fun…}

__

{{Oh no you don't.}}

__

{You never let me have any fun.}

__

{{We'll argue about this later…}}  
_______________  
  
Alex decided to break up the fight before the two Pikachu did, "Umm… Actually, Miss…"  
  
"Misty," she filled in for him.  
  
"Misty… I would have worried if Ash didn't ask me that. Ever since he was a little kid he's always wanted to train Pokémon, and eventually go up against me. Oh, first, I'd like to introduce you to my best friend! This is Pikablue, my Pikachu," he said  
  
"PIII!" {HIII!}, Pikablue added happily.  
  
"This is my friend Pikachu," Ash said to Alex.  
  
"Pikapika!" {Hello!}, Pikachu said.  
  
"How many Pokémon do you want to use?", Alex asked.  
  
"Two against Two is fine with me!", Ash replied.  
  
"Okay then... Kame-Sama! Go!", Alex said as he tossed his PokéBall, and out came a greenish Blastoise.  
  
"Blastoise!" {Bring it on!}  
  
"Okay, to counter that.. Bayleef! I choose you!", Ash shouted.  
  
"BAY!" {'KAY!}, Bayleef shouted, ready to obey her favorite human's orders.  
  
"Bayleef! Razor Leaf now!", Ash shouted.

"Leef BAY BAY Lee BAY!" {Take THIS, THIS, and THIS!} Bayleef sent out many razor leaves, but Kami-Sama dodged the attack.  
  
Ash was amazed as Kame-Sama easily dodged to the side.  
  
"Kame-Sama! Hydro Pump NOW!", Alex shouted.

"Toiseblaaaaaaaaast!" {Waterblaaaaaaaaast!} Alex's Kame-sama shot from it's Water Cannons and Knocked out Bayleef.  
  
"Bayleef is unable to battle! Kame-sama wins the battle!", shouted Brock.  
  
"Bayleef Return!", Ash shouted.  
  
"Pikachu! I choose you!"  
  
"Piii!" {Here I come!}, Pikachu shouted.

"Pikachu! Swift Attack!", Ash commanded.  
  
"Chaaa!" {Hiyaaaa!} Pikachu jumped high into the air, and send a flurry of Stars at Alex's Pokemon.  
  
Alex saw this coming, "Kame-Sama! Withdrawl!"  
  
"Toise!" {Yikes!} The Stars bounce off of Kame-sama's Hard Shell, and do no damage.  
  
"Wow. He's got a good strategy. He knows that while in it's shell, Blastoise wouldn't feel as much of the impact from speed attacks," Brock noted.  
  
"Pikachu! Thundershock Now!", Ash shouted.  
  
"Piiiikaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuu!" {Eat.... THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!}, Pikachu shouts, electrocuting Kame-Sama, and knocking the Turtle unconcious.  
  
Brock held up his hand, "Kame-sama is unable to battle! The Victory goes to Ash!"  
  
"This'll be interesting...", Alex said with a smile, "I choose you, Pikablue!"  
  
"Pikachu, Pipikachu!" {Flash Mouse, I'm not going easy on ya'!}  
  
"Pikacha chu, chupika!" {That's just the way I like it, Aoi Pika!}  
  
The two Pikachu took their places.

* * *  
  
Meanwhile, nearby, a certain trio of bungling Rockets were watching the brother's match.  
  
"There's the Twirps... and a New Twirp...", James said, "Why aren't we swiping the two Pikachu yet?  
  
"Would you shut up? I'm trying to think of a plan!", Jessie whispered harshly to her male counterpart.

"Is it just me, or do da two Twirps with da hats look a bit like somebody important?", Meowth questioned  
  
James nodded, "I think they do, but I can't place it…"  
  
Even Jessie had to agree, "Yes, I've noticed that for a while now, I just can't put my finger on it."

__________  
  
The more successful branch of Team Rocket was also watching, ready to circle the heroes all day and night…  
  
"Those Rats again... And they found a new companion... No doubt to pester us.", Cassidy said to her partner Butch.  
  
"Yeah, we've got to find some way of stopping them before they stop any more Team Rocket Plans!", Butch said to Cassidy.

__________  
  
Hidden much better, a third Team Rocket spied on our heroes…  
  
"So... The little Jerk has found some friends. But they aren't anything compared to us!", the Woman Laughed.  
  
"Kid, be quiet. I heard what the Jerk called that boy... His Brother. He seems protective of him as well. It gives me an Idea...", The Male said with an evil tone.  
  
"Yes, but, we've got to remember, if he's his brother, then most likely, he is also…", Kid reminded her partner.

  
"…I see your point. So then let's…"  
______________  
  
And a very specific Grey Pokémon...  
  
"{Ash... It's you again... and you're with 'him' now...}"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
____________________________________  
  
Next Time on Mewtwo Two...:  
  
A trap by Team Rocket leaves Ash in the mercy of the newest, and most competent, Rockets, Billy & Kid. Can Ash survive?  
  
Find out in the next Chapter - "Just the Pits".


	2. Just the Pits

Chapter 2: Just the Pits...   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or any related Characters or Trademarks... They are owned by Nintendo, GameFreaks, 4Kids Entertainment, Warner Bros., and Monsters.

  
A.N.: Chapter slightly increased in length, slightly decreased, some details added.

__________________________________________________________**  
**  
After a healthy battle, which ended in a draw, Alex decided to join the guys, considering he too was headed toward the Silver Conference.  
  
However, at the moment, Alex was frustrated. Somehow, they got lost in some Man-Made Maze, "This is weird, Why the heck was this Man-made maze in the middle of a Forest, Anyway?"  
  
"I have no clue. The moment we get somebody who doesn't get lost that easily to join us, we wind up in a maze," Misty complained.  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?", Ash shouted.  
  
Misty ignored Ash, "Anyway… How's Larvitar doing?"

Larvitar smiled at Misty, "Lar!" {Fine!}

"HOW much weirdness have you guys encountered, anyway?", Alex questioned.

  
_{You could just read their minds and find that out, Guardian…}_

{{I told you before, I don't want to read people's minds, **especially** Ash's mind. It's like… It's like invading someone's privacy.}}

{Didn't stop you from seeing if the bike was the only thing Misty was following Ash because of.}

{{.....}}

Alex, "Say, I do my best navigating in a group when I'm talking," Alex started.

__

{Liar.}  
  
{{…You'd rather them learn the truth then?}}  
{Good Point.}

"So, let's talk about something," Alex finished.  
  
"Like what?", Misty asked the mysterious boy.

"Well, I kind of want to know how Ash's journey has gone," Alex said, "Besides, I've heard from every Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy that I've passed…", Alex started, but was interrupted by Brock.

"Did they say anything about me!? I knew it! They all love me!!!", Brock stated.  
  
"Actually, they all wished you'd drop off the face of the Earth," Alex stated bluntly, simultaneously with Misty.

"......"

  
"Anyway, they've all said you've encountered some… Weird things. So, I'm asking… How weird?", Alex said smiling, "As my Girlfriend would say, 'Inquiring minds want to know'."

Ash sweat dropped, "Um… Well… I…"  
  
Misty giggled, "Come on, let's tell him together, Ash. Why not start with the most important?"  
  
Brock looked confused, "Most important?"  
  
Ash nodded to Misty, "Okay. Back when we, we being Misty and I, - Oh, And Tracey too - were at the Orange Islands…"

___________  
  
Kid blinked at her partner. Then again. Then once more for good measure. "Billy, that's… Well… That's something that Jessie & James would think up!", Kid pointed at the Pit that she and Billy just dug.

"True, but apparently, from the few reports that they filed in to the boss, the kid often fell for it," Billy said.  
  
Kid nodded, "Good point. Now, WHAT are we going to use on him again?"  
  
Billy smirked, "I just got word from the boss. Apparently, THAT one is expendable."  
  
Kid smirked as well, "I like how Giovanni thinks…"  
___________  
  
Alex chuckled, "Wow. The Chosen one, huh?"

Ash blushed, "Yeah. Who'd have thought that being named Ash would have caused all that?"

  
Alex chuckled, "No clue."  
  
The group walked on, continuing on various subjects… However… At one point, Alex started to talk to Misty and Brock some, and Ash, Pikachu, and Larvitar ended up wandering off…  
_______  
  
"Pikachu!? Pikapi!? Pichupii? Pipika, Pikapika Pikachu!!!", {Pikachu!? Ash!? Larvitar!? Alex, they're gone!} Pikablue asked.  
  
"What? What happened to Ash?", Alex asked.   
  
"Pikachu!", {Follow me!} Pikablue shouted.  
  
"Alright, I will," Alex ran after the pair of Pikachu.  
  
"Brock, am I imagining things, or can Alex understand Pikablue completely?", Misty asked.   
  
"I think your right. He did seem to understand him too much, but let's follow them anyway," Brock said.

They then did so.  
  
________________

"Ouch! Dumb Hole! I can't believe I fell in another pit!", Ash said, and stood up.

Suddenly, there were two voices laughing.

  
"Wha? Who are you!?", Ash looked around.

  
"To cover the world in devastation!"

"To unite all evil within all nations!"

"To renounce the powers of lies and hate!"

"To extend our reach into outer space!"

"Billy!", A man appeared. He had Black Hair and Blue Eyes, and was Wearing a very unique Team Rocket Outfit.  
"Kid!", a woman said as she appeared. She had Green Hair and brown eyes, and wore a feminine version of the same uniform.

"Team Rocket! The Revolution of evil has begun to take flight!", Billy said as he crossed his arms. 

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!", Kid added!  
A Large Gyrados popped out of a PokéBall held by Kid, "Gyrados!"  
"What the? W-who are you? You're not the Team Rocket I remember!", Ash shouted.  
_________

"Where could Ash have gone?", Misty wondered.

  
"I don't know, Misty, but Pikablue is sure of his direction. He can sense things very well" , Alex said. 

  
"Are you hiding something about yourself from us?", Brock wondered aloud.

  
Alex did not Respond.

  
Misty got upset at Alex's calmness, "Answer the question, Ketchum!"

  
"Yes. I am. But I can't tell you. It's a secret I must keep. I promised someone I'd keep the secret. I always keep my promises," Alex told Misty. 

Misty nodded, "I understand." 

  
"Toki? Tokibrii brii?" {Mommy? Where's Daddy?} , Togepi Asked. 

Alex looked stunned, "Kami, That Pokémon just..."

  
Misty blinked, "What did he say?"   
  
"He called Ash his 'Daddy'."  
  
Misty turned beet red.  
  
Alex looked directly into Misty's eyes, "Misty, I want you to tell me the truth. Do you love Ash?"  
__________

Ash was ready to fight, "Okay, I'm ready to fight you!"  
  
Billy laughed, "I made sure you couldn't! Your Pokémon are all asleep you little pipsqueak!"  
  
Ash turned to look at Larvitar and Pikachu. Yep. Both asleep.  
  
Ash growled, "You... You did this!"  
  
Billy laughed again, "Bingo! And I'm gonna use you to lure out Mew!"  
  
Ash was taken aback, "I don't know what you mean!"  
  
Kid laughed this time, "Don't give us that! We know everything about you, Ash Ketchem."  
  
Ash Growled, "Why you!"  
  
Billy pulled out a Gun and shot at Ash, three times, each bullet hitting him.  
  
"AAAARRRRGHHHHH!", Ash screamed.  
  
Billy and Kid laughed, "Mission Complete," and they jumped off.  
  
Ash lie there dying, he started to whisper what he believed would be his last words, as he could hear Lugia's Song in his mind. Little did he know he was conjuring up a message that would be sent along the wind…

__________________  
  
"I…", Misty began  
  
Suddenly, a series of gunshots all rang out near the others.  
  
Alex fell to his knees as his eyes widened.

  
Brock blinked, "Who… Who do you think got hit with…?"  
  
"Misty, I never got to tell you... That I love you…", the wind seemed to whisper to Misty, in Ash's voice. Then everyone could hear the rest… "Goodbye Togepi, behave for your Mommy… I'm sorry, Everyone. Goodbye. ~ Ash Ketchem, the Chosen One."  
  
Misty suddenly felt the entire world shatter around her. She was in tears, "Who would shoot Ash?", she cried.  
  
  
"Billy and Kid," Alex answered.  
  
"Billy and Kid?", Brock echoed.  
  
"The best agents Team Rocket has. They are much more difficult than Butch and Cassidy... They are really powerful and evil... And their Pokémon are strong too."  
  
"That's...", Brock started.  
  
"Impossible? No, It's not. They're always after me. For some reason, their boss sent them after me... I don't see why I'm so important...", Alex muttered. _Well, at least, I can't TELL you why I'm important anyway... Not yet, anyway... Maybe someday...  
  
{It would be wisest to tell them}_

{{You may be right, but… Now's not the time! We've got to get to Ash!}}

"Tokii… Priiiiiiiiii!" {Daddy… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!}, Togepi wailed.

  
_{{Seems that we won't have to explain it to Togepi after all…}}  
  
{Don't talk like that, Guardian! We will save the Chosen One. There is still time.}  
  
{{I pray that you're right.}}  
_  
To Be Continued....

____________________


	3. Mewtwo Too

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but Alex, Luna, Billy, Kid, and various others.

"Normal Speech"  
_Thinking  
_{Pokémon Translations}  
"{Psychic Pokémon Speech}" (I.E. Mewtwo and Slowking)  
  
Special Thanks To: Kanada, for making artwork for this Chapter…

  
_________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: Mewtwo Too

  
"I'm dying... How could it end like this?", Ash groaned to himself. His life began flashing before his eyes. His only memories of his father, his promise to his Brother, starting his journey, seeing Ho-oh, meeting Misty, fulfilling the prophecy on the Orange Islands, Winning the Orange Islands tournament, Saving his mother from the Unown, rescuing Celebi from Bisharu, helping to cure Larvitar of it's fear of humans, and many other times in his life…  
  
Suddenly a Large Pokémon flew down over Ash. "{Ash... Do you remember me?}", the Pokémon asked.

"Y-yes… You're Mewtwo," Ash replied.  
  
"{I'm glad you remember. I guess I came a little too late to stop those two, but I can still heal you,}" Mewtwo told him.  
  
Mewtwo held out his hand-- _Paw, not hand_, Ash Corrected himself - and Ash's pain started to fade away…  
  
Ash got up, and was very dizzy, "Mewtwo… What's going on? I thought you were staying with the Clones."  
  
"{You had quite an impact on me, it seems. Besides, Mew is doing that.}" Mewtwo answered.  
  
"Wait… Have you been following me around since then?"  


"{Well…}", Mewtwo began, but then noticed something.... Ash's feet were changing.  
  
First thing that happened was a cracking noise was being heard as it looked like he was standing on his tiptoes. His socks started to be pulled down into his shoes, and his feet poked out, with a greyish-white Ball on it, just like with Mewtwo's feet. Then, his feet seemed to meld into the Shape of Mewtwo's Feet, and totally became the grayish-white color.  
  
Ash's Gloves Fell off, as his Fingers Merged Together, and changed color and shape with a Pop! He now only had three fingers, just like Mewtwo. Ash's ears then slid up his head, and then changed into Greyish-White "Bars" for ears near the top of his head. Ash started noticing that something was changing on him at this point...  
  
"Mewtwo? What's Happening to me?", Ash asked.  
  
Mewtwo was at a loss of words.  
  
Ash's Shirt and Jacket shreadded thimselves off as he grew in size, as did his pants... A Purple Tail suddenly rose out from his underwear, also forcing it to fall to the ground, he stepped out of them, and could somehow tell his face was Changing... His Nose Tingled and Changed Greyish-White, and then felt liked it was Yanked on and then his entire face became that color.. Next, his Hair all fell out... His mouth then seemed to Vanish inside of his face, but he could still talk.   
  
He looked at himself, and then spoke up, his voice sounding like more than one person was talking, "{Okay... This is weird.}"   
  
The only ways you could tell that this tall Pokémon was Ash were the fact that his voice sounded somewhat like Ash's - only multiplied, his Eyes were Dark Brown, and he still had his Zigzag "Marks" on his cheeks. His clothes were all a mess on the ground. He noticed that some of his Pokéballs were missing.  
  
"{Mewtwo… Where are Noctowl and Cyndaquil?}", Ash Asked.

"{I believe you dropped them before you fell. You could just fly up there and get them now, but I suggest you leave two of them so your friends will know which way you went.}"  
  
"Ash, I suggest you leave those there. Your friends will wonder what happened to you. Unless your Backpack, and Clothes are found, they'll think you're dead. Otherwise, They won't rest until they find you..."  
  
"Pii…" {Uhh…}  
  
"Laaaaar!" {*Yawn*}  
"{Good morning, sleepyheads.}", Ash said, causing Pikachu to almost jump out of his skin.  
  
Larvitar recognized Ash right off the bat - after all, he was the first human he opened up to, so why wouldn't he? He was, at the moment, Laughing at Pikachu.

  
"Pikacha, Pikapika piiii!" {What's so funny, Larvitar!?}

"Larviiitar, Larvitar!" {You are, Pikachu!}  
  
"Pi!? Pika Pikacha Pikapi!" {What!? I'm just worried about Ash!}  
  
"Larviii Tar!" {He's right there!}

Ash and Mewtwo would have burst out in mass hysterics, if their species had the ability to do so.

Pikachu blinked a few times, looking at the two Mewtwo.

"Pi? Chu Chupika?" {Huh? Two Mewtwo?}

  
"{You really can't tell?}", Ash asked.  
  
Pikachu walked up to the Mewtwo in question and examined him closely. He looked almost Identical to the other one, until he came across the face… Pikachu smiled and leaped into the Former Human turned Rare Pokémon's Arms. "PIKAPI!" {ASH!}

Ash smiled, and returned his best friend's embrace. "{It wasn't a dream, Pikachu.}"  
  
Pikachu blinked, "Pikapika Pikachu?" {How did you know I was gonna ask…}  
  
Mewtwo looked to Pikachu, "Have you forgotten what type of Pokémon we are?"

__

Oh, that's right, Mewtwo are Psychic Pokémon, and since Pikapi is now a Mewtwo…

Mewtwo nodded, "Yes, Ash is Psychic now."

"Laar…?", {Mister…?} Larvitar asked Mewtwo.

"{Yes?}", Mewtwo asked, trying to be gentle (as he took a quick glance into the Pokémon's mind while Ash & the others were exploring it and saw his past, and saw it was as tragic as his own) with the baby Pokémon.

"Larvitar vitar lar?" {Are you taking Ash away?}

{"…I'm sorry, but even though I trust his friends, and his brother, if they encounter him like this, then he'll be in greater danger. His friends may possibly be so as well."}, Mewtwo answered.

{"But… You and Pikachu can come with us, right Mewtwo?}, Ash asked.  
  
{"Of course. Since it's with Ash that you feel the safest."}, Mewtwo said.  
  
Smiling, Ash Picked up the two small Pokémon, and had a good grip on them.  
  
Mewtwo grabbed Ash's Hand, "We're going to fly to my Lair, Ash. Hang on to that Cap of yours."  
  
Ash did so, and Mewtwo took them up in a Purple Orb, and landed in a Cave in Kanto, off the coast of pretty much everything.  
___________  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
Next time on Mewtwo Too, Ash is brought to the Unknown Dungeon, a place off the coast of Kanto, and now, Ash must learn how to control his new body, before the Rockets, find him.


	4. Between Some Rockets, and a Hard Place

Mewtwo Too

A/N: Oops! I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been busy planning the later chapters, so it took me a bit longer than usual to complete this chapter. It's also sort of short, but the next two chapters you CAN Expect sometime this week.

Disclaimer: ….*Picks up phone* Hello? Oh! You're wondering if I own Pokémon? Nope. Sorry. *Click!*

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Four

Misty-tachi were following the Blue Pikachu, Pikablue, through the maze… However, they fell into a pit… and one that wasn't so deep.

"Bloody heck, who dug a pit here?", Alex shouted.

"I have a sneaking suspicion…", Misty began..

"Prepare for trouble!"

* * *  
Cue Intro Sequence

Misty's voice: "Between some Rockets and a Hard Place!"  
* * *

  
"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"_Jessie_!"

"_James_!"  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight-fight-fight!"

"_Meowth_! That's Right!"

"WOOO~~~BAFETT!"

  
"You again!", Brock shouted.

  
Jessie laughed, "Hand over Pikachu and Larvitar, or else!"

Misty glared at the Red Haired Rocket, "They're not here!"  
  
"Not here? But, I thought yous twerps always stick togetha' ".

"Why don't you ask Billy and Kid about why Ash and his Pokémon aren't around?", Alex retorted.

"B-B-Billy and K-k-Kid!?", Jessie screeched. She heard of them. They're twins - the Children of her Mother's late co-worker, Naka. "They're here?"

  
Suddenly laughter is heard and Alex Turns around to see Brock and Misty being Grabbed by Butch and Cassidy. "Hahaha! You fell for it rats!"

Alex's rage was building up. He was the only able trainer in a battle against four--"  
  
"There there, Cassidy. You should know better than to hurt them. That's **_OUR_** job."

-- Make that SIX team rocket Members.

__

How am I going to get out of this one?

__

{Well you could…}

__

No!

"Pikablue! Go!", Alex shouted.

"One step closer, and you fry these 2 brats. What would your _late_ brother think?", Kid said, with a cruel grin.

Misty's Eyes began to water greatly, "You… You monsters. Have you no heart?"

Jessie cackled, "Aww… Is Misty-wisty missing her twirpy little boyfriend?", Cassidy taunted.  
  
Although Misty was curious as to how Cassidy learned her name, when they never really knew it in the first place, she would NOT let her make fun of Ash, "Oh, you think it's funny do you?", she said as she kicked Butch inbetween the legs, and then pulled out her mallet that she hasn't used in ages, and hammered away at the blonde Rocket.

Alex whistled at the powerful hammer strike, "Wow. She'd give my Ex-Girlfriend a run for her money."

"Anyone could give _her_ a run for her money," A feminine voice said from behind Alex.  
  
Without turning around, Alex smiled. He knows exactly who it is, apparently, "Ah, your finally here, Luna. Why don't you assist me?"

Luna smiled, her Blue Hair over her shoulder, very plainly, "Love to. Ariel, I choose you!"

A Female Totodile appeared, "To, Toto!" [Ready, Luna!]

  
Luna smiled, "Ariel, use your hydro pump!"

Alex nodded, "And Pikablue, Use Thundershock!"

Aerial sent out a Pillar of Water, while Pikablue did a basic Pikachu-type Thundershock. The two combined together into a Ray of Water and lightning, and sent Most of Team Rocket Blasting off. Billy and Kid were lying down unconscious.

Brock started to go gaga, "Thanks, anyway, my name's Brock and--"

Misty did the trademark Ear-pull to get him away from the Fuming Alex's Girlfriend.

Luna glared, "Don't try it Brock. I'm Taken!"

Alex looked forwards, "We have no time to talk. We've got to get to Ash!"

________________________  
  
Ryu: Sorry about the short update. ^^; But, eh. What can you do?

  
Ashtwo: Write more? :P

Ryu: AAAAACK! Ash! Don't do that! Anyway, now for the reviews.

Natasha and Time Jumper - Ryu: This enough for you? ^_^

  
Ashtwo: If not, Just tell me, and I'll bop some sense into him for you.  
  
Ryu: Grr… Traitor.

Twilight the Umbreon: - Ash: …Oh? And what would that be? I'm not copying off one of your stories. I've had this story up on Mediaminer for a few years now, I think.

Ashtwo: Yeah, like I'd be based off of one of YOUR Fics.

Ryu: ASH!

Nadia Jones - Ashtwo: @_@ Calm down girl!

  
Ryu: I concur.

Star's Dreams (And Lime) - Ryu: Glad to hear it. ^_^ Very Glad.

Ashtwo: …And Lime, I swear, if you dare try to pit me against Ashura, We'll both end up blasting YOU as a warm-up!

Ryu: ^^;

Waynemon: Ryu: ^_^ Your story isn't bad either. Even though I wanted to write one like that too.

  
Ashtwo: Don't take all the ideas, Ryu!

  
Ryu: I guess your right. LOL!

Well, I'm gonna rest a bit…

Ashtwo: *Rolls eyes* From what?  
  
Ryu: *Ignores him* So, you guys enjoy this and the remade chapter 3. ^_^ Ciao!


	5. To Know the Unknown

Mewtwo Too

  
A/N: GAAAH! Sorry for taking so long! I don't have any excuses, except that my birthday was the said week. ^_^; As a side note, for the time being, Ash will be called "Ashtwo" in the narration. I have my reasons. Some of you may know them already. I'm also deciding not to go and type out what the Pokémon are saying in this chapter, since Ashtwo and Mewtwo are psychic. I'll just type out the {Translations}.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, for I am not Satoshi Tajiri, nor do I own the song that this chapter is titled after - "To Know the Unknown", for I am not Innosense. However, I do own Alexander Ketchum, Ash's brother, and any other new character that appears.

________________________  
Chapter 5:

Very soon, Ashtwo and Mewtwo, along with Pikachu and Larvitar, arrived in a mysterious cave in Kanto…  
  
"{Mewtwo? What is this place?}", Ashtwo asked.

"{This is a cave that humans don't enter because of old superstition, I believe you call it the Unknown Dungeon.}", Mewtwo Responded.

__

The Unknown Dungeon?

__________________  
*Episode Music starts*  
Ashtwo's Voice: "{To Know the Unknown!}"  
*Episode Music Concludes*  
__________________

{Wow. I heard of this place from the elders of my group, back when I was wild.}, Pikachu said.

  
"{Interesting…}", Ash muttered to nobody in particular.

  
After a bit of silence and walking (or flying in the case of Ashtwo and Mewtwo), Pikachu Spoke up, {Mewtwo?}

"{What is it Pikachu?}", the Clone Cat Pokémon asked.

{If you erased Most of Team Rocket's Memories of you, and thusly of the encounter with Ash, why were Billy and Kid sent to shoot him?}

__

That's a good question… Ashtwo thought. _But I think I know the answer._

"{Well, it's about Ash's brother.}", Mewtwo sighed and began, "{Do you want to tell, Ash, or should I?}"

"{You do it. I'm still not sure if I have all the details straight.}", the now Feline Pokémon Trainer replied.

"{Okay then…}", the Genetic Pokémon began…

* * *  
Flashback: 4 years ago (1 year Before the start of the Pokémon Anime)

__

I won, so… why aren't I happy?, a 14 year old Alexander Ketchum thought, standing on the top of Mt. Silver, taking in the view of Johto, the unexplored region. He sighed.  
  
It's been a mere four years since he began his journey, and already he's been crowned the greatest Trainer in the known land, and has defended his title once. _It's not because I broke up with May Oak. That was probably the smartest thing I've ever done. She's just… Too much like her brother._  
  
In truth, Alex didn't ever really "go out" with May. She just claimed him as hers to be the popular girl in Pallet. Alex despised that kind of person. A person who does something just to be popular. It conflicted with some of his own goals in life - which was mainly to see Ash surpass him in Pokémon Training. He was broken out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Hello, Alexander", the voice said.

Alex turned around, "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy!"

The man in question wore an Orange Suit (Or is that Red?), and had a Large Persian beside him. His Brown eyes pierced Alex's own.

  
"I'm here to give you this…", the man started as he grabbed something from an inside Pocket he had in his Suit… It was a handgun with a silencer! 

__

What the--? Alex had no time to react, as the man, Giovanni, pulled the Trigger, and shot him. Alex lost his balance and fell down from the top of the mountain.  
  
Giovanni, in his usual no-feeling attitude, silently got aboard his Helicopter, with his Persian. What he didn't notice was that Alex had been holding his Pokémon League cap at the time, so when he was shot, a tiny bit of the blood was splattered on it. It had ended up on the side of the ledge, because of a branch…

  
Somewhere between the top and the bottom of the mountain, a Mew was flying around, having the time of it's life (When do they not?), when he suddenly sensed that someone was in danger. Looking up, he saw a boy who had risked his life on many occasions to help protect the legendaries. Mew did what he could to slow his fall.

When they reached the ground, Alex was still in bad condition.

"Sorry… Mew… but… I'm not going to make it, despite that valiant effort. But I thank you anyway," he said, coughing up blood.

  
"{Don't say that, Guardian!}", Mew told him, "{There's got to be a way to save your life}"

"….I…I don't think so…", Alex said. Clearly he was giving up.

"{You've got to hang on! For the chosen one! For your Mother! For Ash!}", Mew shouted, telepathically of course.

"You're… You're right… I've got to stay alive…", Alex said. He kept repeating that in his head, "Any Ideas?"

"{One. It hasn't been done in Centuries though.}", Mew stated, "{I could fuse with you, and act as what you humans call a Life Support system, until you are healed. It may take 6 years or so to be back at peak condition.}"

"…You'd stay with me that long?"  
  
"{Yes, Guardian. You saved my these past 4 years, and even longer than that. I must repay the favor.}".

  
Alex and Mew both started to glow, and Mew flew INTO Alex's body. Afterwards, Alex looked the same, but he had blue eyes instead of brown.

  
* * *  
Back in the present…

  
Ash understood now, "{So that's why Alex looked different. I thought they were colored contacts or something.}", he laughed.

Mewtwo nodded, "{Yes. And to top it off, he is the same one that fought me when we first met.}"  
  
Ash and Pikachu were both shocked. Larvitar had fallen asleep on the trip, and was being carried by Mewtwo, so he had no reaction.

  
Pikachu shook his head a few times, {But… What does Giovanni being the cause of that have anything to do with Ash?}  
  
Mewtwo sighed, "{Giovanni found out about Alex's Fusion, and now wants him as a member of Team Rocket. Injuring Ash would have meant that Alex would have had to come as quick as possible. It's his job, after all, it turned out that he **is** the Chosen One.}"

Ash sweatdropped, "{Lugia needs to learn to shut up.}"

Pikachu blinked. This was very out of character for his trainer. Mewtwo seemed a bit surprised too, which is a rare occurrence.

Ash blinked, "{Did I say that?}"

Mewtwo and Pikachu just facefalled.

_________________________  


Now for the reviews…

Waynemon - Ryu: ^_^ I know, isn't it just?

  
Star's Dreams - Ryu: Wasn't me, Star. It was Ashtwo. I'd do something about him, but last time I tried, he destroyed a story universe.

Ashtwo: *Grins*

Amber Myst - Ryu: Sorry it wasn't updated sooner, things happen. I'm sure you know about that, right Amber?

Rusty Raccoon - Ryu: Well, they originally were. But it's been done to death. 

  
Ashtwo: Yeah, I did Accept it kind of quickly, but I've admired Mewtwo a bit. ^_^ After all, what's cooler than a talking Pokémon? Plus, yeah, the transformation did save my life.

Ryu: Do you understand now, 'coon?

Dragi - Ryu: Umm… Thanks, Dragi. ^^;

Raiden - Ashtwo: Heh. We're glad you like it, Raiden.

Nadia Jones - Ryu: Calm down, Nadia! Incase you didn't notice, yes, Ash was in this chapter, even though it was describing about what happened to Alex in the past.

Ashtwo: *Nods twice*

Ryu: Well, I've got to hurry if I want to continue Kanada's story, Curse of the Werechu (PLUG$!). 

Ashtwo: Until next time, Pokémaniacs!

Ryu: Sayonara! *Throws down a Smoke Bomb, and Vanishes*

Ashtwo: O_O How'd he do that?


	6. Gaiden 1: Misty Thoughts Turned To Ash

Ryu: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait!

Ashtwo: Hey! What's with the other me?

Ryu: Oh this Ash? Heh. You'll see. It's a story idea I'm writing up and will start tomorrow.

Ash: Heh. ^_^

Ryu: Don't think you'll stay human for long tho.

  
Ash: Aw, Man!

Ashtwo: Ha!

Ryu: Ugh, just one of you do the disclaimer please.

Ashtwo: I'll do it. Ryu does not own Pokémon, or any of the characters. If he did, Misty wouldn't have left at the end of season 5.

Ryu: Damn straight! Oh, and this chapter will not be long, I'm sorry. It's just to know I haven't given up.

___________________________________________________________

Sub-Chapter 1: A Short Interlude

The Pokémon continued their trek through the ever-changing caves called the unknown dungeon. Ash was obviously depressed about something. Pikachu decided to speak up.

{What's wrong, Ash? Why are you so down?}, the French Pikachu asked his trainer.

"{I don't know, Pikachu. I just… I…}"

{Miss Misty?}, Larvitar, who was now awake, asked.

"{Y-Yeah. I miss her a lot, but she didn't love me in the first place, and… Now, I'm not even… human.}"

{What do you mean 'she never liked you anyway'? She loves you Ash. I'll bet she's leading the group right now!}, Pikachu practically shouted.

"{She did?}", Ash asked, as clueless as ever.

{Yes. Practically every night she sang some song about how she wanted to tell you. Kept me up some of the nights.}

"{Thanks, Pikachu…}"

And then they rushed off to catch up with Mewtwo.


End file.
